12345
Le Intro. :P Fanfictions 'Total Drama Cafeteria' Total Drama Cafeteria is doing quite well at the moment. Alright, first off, the host has a brand new name. It's Connor now. :P I didn't quite like Andy that much. I know I said that there's going to be 6 new contestants, but yeah, I don't really like that idea so much. Still the same old 10. :P Um, I know that there are like, no character pages. XD I need to draw the pics, and then I'll create the pages. But I have other fanfics to work on, sooo it'll take a while. The first chapter is slowly on it's way. I predict that it'll be posted on December 3rd. I think this is my most underrated story, but if you guys like my reading, please read this one. I have so much planned for it and stuff. :P Not forcing you though, do what you want. :P 'Total Drama: Survivor' Hm. Nothing special. The character pages will be up soon, and the chapter will be up by Monday, probably. :P 'Survivor: The Canadian Wilderness' Probably my favorite fanfic to write for. The character pages are getting perfected and stuff, and I'm trying to write the chapter. It's turning out really great! The host is Jeff Probst, not Chris, by the way. Um, I don't know what else to say since it's barely started. :P Apology Note I've noticed lately that I've been sort of a nuisance to people lately. I guess I've been acting totally immature and sheesh, don't even get me started on my grammar. On Chatango, I write like, ten posts just to say one thing (and I believe that's flooding XD). So, just an apology. I've been really stressed lately. School is literally killing me lately, and I've been struggling to get better grades. To make a long story short, I'm really sorry if I've annoyed anyone lately. Don't worry though, I'll stop. :P And, about the Chatango issue, I'll just put all of my thoughts into one post. :3 Art Requests Never. Again. Never will I take art requests or try to cheer people up by drawing all of their characters. I'm not even done, and I have so many things to do. So, I have to do a bunch of school work, work on my fanfics, and pictures. Pictures take like, an hour, guys. If you want them to look good, at least. XD Now, don't worry. They'll all come soon. Now, lets see. I owe Webly, Toad, and I'm drawing SG's for fun. :P *Webly - Dude. I'm soooo sorry. I owe you like, 5 more. I promise that I'll finish them all by the end of the weekend. Swearsies. :) *Toad - I have 4 more to upload. I'm on my laptop at the moment, but like Webly, I promise that I'll upload them by the end of the weekend. *SG - Well, I don't really owe you pics, I just wanna do them. More like fanart. I'll try to do most of them when I'm not busy. Shout Outs Alright, my time on the wiki has been made a little sweeter thanks to a special few. :P Well, here I go... Toad - SG - Webly - Jake - Dra - Lulu - MS - Rhonda - Jay - Temi - Jessica - Reddy - Radi - Is it just me, or is your nickname similar to Reddy's? :P ... *takes deep breath and says No PJ* EBGR - Cod - Nico - Sprink - TDIwriter - Lal - Gid -